Court Duel Trailer
by Queen Isolde
Summary: A glimpse of another mini two minute movie trailer if Court Duel was made into a movie. I disclaim all of Sherwood Smith’s characters and her world. Complete.


Title: Court Duel Trailer

Author's Note: I'm back with more – the movie trailer for Court Duel. And also, since there is quite a bit that happens in the second half (the doings in Court and the adventure with the twenty wagoneers in the last fifty pages) I may be leaving a few things out. Anyway, I hope you all like.

-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----

_(Screen fades in slowly from black. The scene is a ballroom filled with bright decorations and many courtiers dressed in their best gowns and tunics. Glow globes, tapestries, ribbons and runners cascade from the ceiling. The view is from a high. __Screen changes to show a small corridor, dimly lit.)_

Bran and Nee are arm in arm, dressed to their best. Shows the Marquis and Meliara arm in arm just in front of them. The doors are about to open.

_(Screen flashes to black as white wispy words appear.)_

**_The adventure continues…_**

_(Words fade out as others take its place in the center of the screen.)_

_**Off the battlefield and into the ballroom…**_

_(Screen flashes back to Marquis and Meliara on the staircase in the corridor.)_

**Marquis** _(whispering as the screen changes again to show a variety of different images: courtiers just about to begin a dance, jugglers and entertainers performing shows, an aerial shot of the ballroom as the party continues, more images flash as the Marquis voice is heard over the images as music begins to drum up)_**: My dear countess, court life is nothing like you've ever experienced…acquaintances become friends, friends become gossipers, gossipers strangers, your fan is your sword and all those faceless courtiers you are about to face are your enemies, do not let them win you over with words and manners…**

_(Screen flashes back to the Marquis and Meliara. Meliara is looking up at him with a questioning look.)_

**Marquis** (with a slight smile)**: Think of it as a battle.**

Meliara raises an eyebrow, then grins – a questioning look still on her face.

**Meliara** (says loftily) **A battle?**

_(In a white flash a scene appears.)_

The ring that Shevraeth gave Meliara is sitting open in its navy sphere, sapphire glinting in the light.

Meliara reaches for it with her hand, curiosity and awe in her eyes as she does.

_(Before she can pick up the ring the screen flashes to black. Music picks up as drums are heard in the background. Screen is black again and white wispy words appear.)_

**_Armed with a fan…_**

_(Screen flashes to Meliara's rooms where she and Nee are seated. Nee holds up a fan and flares it, showing her several movements and explains them to her though her voice is muffled by the soft undertone of music in the background.)_

**Nee: You'll learn to speak with a fan, how to court, how to warn, how to greet – all of it.**

**Meliara: Speak with a fan? I'd as soon ride into battle unarmed.**

Nee smiles and gives her a funny look.

**Nee: Who says battle is fought only on an open field?**

Close up of Meliara, she is looking apprehensive and excited, a small smile on her face.

_(Screen flashes to black again as white words appear.)_

**_Mystery awaits her…_**

_(Words fade to black as the scene changes to show a riding party including Meliara, Shevraeth, Nee, Bran, Trishe, Tamara and a few others.)_

**Tamara: And when will we be able to see the great skills of our dear Countess of Tlanth, perhaps in the race tomorrow?**

Meliara laughs, shakes her head and continues riding.

_(Music in the background grows steadily louder.)_

**Meliara **(to Shevraeth) **Will you enter as well?**

**Shevraeth **(smiling slightly) **Is that a challenge…**

_(Screen snaps to another ballroom scene. Music is clearly heard, drumbeats quicken slightly. Images flash by and remain for only a second as they are recognized.)_

Meliara dancing with Shevraeth as they twirl across the floor…a line of courtiers about to begin a complex dance pattern…Nee and Bran entering the ball from a staircase, arm in arm…Meliara peering out of the window to look down (at Shevraeth and Elenet) into a courtyard…Savona making a toast to the Court during a ball as eyes are on him…Flauvic greeting Meliara with a kiss on her hand…

_(Screen fades to black and white words appear across the screen.)_

**Her enemy will rise…**

_(Words fade out to show new ones in its place.)_

**To face her a final time…**

_(Music reaches a height then lowers as the screen changes to show Meliara in her rooms talking with Azmus.)_

**Azmus: I rode two days straight to get here – they're planning to attack…paying their mercenaries with our own woods.**

Meliara looks terrified as she helps Azmus drink from a mug; he is trying to catch his breath. He looks up and meets her gaze, fear in his own eyes.

**Meliara: Warn the Marquis. This is their last attempt – I must reach the Hill Folk… **

_(Music picks up again faster than ever as drumbeats fill the theatre.)_

Meliara is riding along a road, it is raining and she is drenched as she continues through the countryside. She looks up for a moment and sees a figure against the horizon.

_(Screen changes to show Shevraeth sitting across from her. He looks grim and doubtful, as Meliara stays silent.)_

**Marquis of Shevraeth: I fear the Merindars are the least of our problems.**

_(Screen fades to black and white words appear.)_

**Life has prepared her…**

…**Courage will lead her**

_(Screen flashes as music is loud as it has been as drums and an orchestra of music encompass the theatre as the screen slips to black. Images flash by again, for only a second to be shown.)_

Shevraeth sparring with Meliara in the practice courts…Azmus riding in a flash into a stone courtyard…Meliara talking with Azmus…Meliara riding as fast as she can on her mount…a close up of her as she stands in the middle of the road blocking the twenty wagons…Nessaren and her ridings approaching…Shevraeth and Meliara's kiss…

_(The music quiets as the screen slows to a scene showing Meliara and Shevraeth slowly riding into the gates of Atharanel. The roads are empty as they ride up and enter the palace.)_

Close up of Meliara's face as she sees Flauvic sitting in the throne. He turns to Shevraeth.

**Flauvic: Back so soon, Countess?**

_(The screen snaps to black. White manuscript letters appear in the center of the screen.)_

**_Court Duel_**

_(Release date and information follow once the letters fade out.)_

-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----

Author's Note: It was kind of difficult to fit in all the Court scenes and the last bit of the book with the name "Court Duel", but I did my best. I hope you like it - and don't forget to review!


End file.
